Stupid Moose
Stupid Moose is the main character of the self-named series The Stupid Super Hero to a supporting character in various ralph bear related series like Ralph and Ryan and The Justice Heroes reduced as a Mascot of the group and most of Ralph Bear's works. Character Overview Stupid super hero is a anthromorphic cartoon moose. He's a strange little fellow known for his odd behavior like humping chickens and playing drums on people butt cheeks, and popping out of no where spewing one liners and strange lines of dialouge. He is a Major mascot appearing in cameos in most of ralphbear's series and a Main and supporting character in his own series and super hero team series like The Justice Heroes and Ralph and Ryan usually help or make the lives of other characters miserable or amused (that depends on said person) Appearance Stupid is a short, red anthromorphic moose with short maple leaf shaped antlers, large round eyes with purple iris (usually at up close shots of his eyes) wears nothing but a small green bow tie and a yellow or sometimes golden cape he got during his very first meeting with the mayor. He also got a high pitched squeeky voice and has mitten shaped hands that sometimes change into 3 digit fingers whenever he's pointing at something and large feet that makes squishy sounds whenever he walks. In his super muscular form, The Moose grows 6ft tall with massive muscles and his cape and bow-tie vanishes in this form and he wears nothing but a pink speedo. Personality Stupid moose in a nutshell is a mentally challenge man-child who's attention span runs like a kid on ADD filled with sugary sweets. Stupid loves junk foods, meeting people and places, and playing with things he usually ain't suppose to be playing. Stupid has a fear of cows and tends to quickly weilds a sawed off shot gun and fires at them without blinking screaming "COW!". Stupid likes hugs and being carried around, he loves video games especially Classic Platformers, Racing, and Old School Beat em and Space Shooter Arcade Games Stupid seems to have some form of intelligence building bizzare inventions that actually works, and even points out the logic of things that seems to bother only him the most. He even have a sarcastic wit whenever someone say something completely obvious to the point he acts like a no nothing know-it-all, and insults them. Stupid usually say something unintentionally insulting leading to the person who point out the obvious ready to pick a fight with the moose. Stupid Loves cats and usually in a recurring gag tends to pop out of the most unlikely places and glomps (hugs) anthromorphic or regular cats and sometimes pet them. Despite his bizarre and wacky behavior, he has the boyish charm whenever he takes relationship with his family and friends a bit seriously. Special abilities Stupid moose has typical abilities of a cartoon character, breaking the 4th wall, super humor (and annoyance), hammer space, pulling out random objects (usually a comic book, a bag of chips or his sawed off shot gun), and near cartoony immortally usually go through horrible deaths and come back in the next story perfectly fine. Other than that stupid moose is one of the most physically weak character in the ralph bear universe in his normal state. He also has a homing attack. (similar to sonic the hedgehog) Stupid's weakness is vegetable and most health foods, like kryptonite if he gets near or eats a small piece of it, he'll fall to his knees or die. or his own gullibility, he can be easily fooled. Stupid's special abilities is gaining new powers from eating various junk food he eats and if he wants to can summon the powers to help defend himself making him a rather a tougher opponent to beat in battle. SPECIAL JUNK FOOD POWERS * Super Strength and Invincibility - When Stupid eats potato chips he grows 6ft tall and his green bow tie and cape vanishes and replaced with a pink speedo. in this form he can lift objects weighing over 100 tons * Super Speeds - When Stupid eats candy, coffee, energy drinks or other sugary treats he gains super speed able to run faster than the speed of sound. * Flight - When Stupid drinks carbonated beverages (sodas) he has the ability to fly * Elasticity - Stupid has the ability to have unlimited elasticity by chewing bubble gum or taffy. * Slime - Stupid has the basic slime abilities such as liquefying, stretching, weapon molding, mass shifting and texture temperament by eating Ice Cream or eating some form of slime. Synopsis Trivia * Mascot in most of Ralph Bear's Works on Deviantart.com * Is the very first Original character created by Ralph Bear * Heavily inspired by Sonic the hedgehog and an old christmas stuffed reindeer plushie that Maurice Dixon (ralph bear) obtain from his little brothers during their X-mas filed trip while he was struggling making his own character after his failed Spider-boy proto-type character for Chameleon kid.